Souls and Akuma
by Kittysprite
Summary: The Noah have made a deal with Voldemort and both worlds, the wizarding and the exorcists', are slowly crumbling. When Kanda, Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Celestia are assigned a mission in the world of magic, they discover secrets that are best left hidden.
1. Chapter 1: The New Beginning

"Hogwarts, eh?"

The office was thrown into complete silence. Every single person sported a different expression. Kanda looked his usual impassive self, Allen was trying to act calm though one could tell that he was barely suppressing laughter, Lenalee was smiling wearily, Lavi was rolling around on the floor like an idiot, laughter shaking his whole body, and Celestia was giggling freely. Komui looked thoroughly confused, having no clue as to what part of this mission sounded funny.

"What's all this laughter about?" the supervisor asked, his lop-sided beret sitting on his head. Celestia looked at her friends, who were obviously not going to answer, and turned back to face the Asian man.

"Well, if I'm correct, for Lavi and Kanda, this'll be the time you sent them to another school to _teach _and when they returned home, Kanda tried to kill you with Mugen and Lavi got knocked out by Bookman. For Allen and Lenalee, the time when you sent them out to a private school to *cough* gather *cough* information *cough*. And if I remember correctly, when _they_ returned home, you were knocked out by Lenalee and Allen practically ate a whole mountain-full of food." Celestia smiled, satisfied with the report.

Komui adopted an 'oh, right!' expression while Lavi's laughter had increased to the stage that Kanda had to pull out Mugen and threaten the red-head with it. Meanwhile, Allen had a dreamy look on his face while he thought of food and Lenalee laughed tensely. Komui broke the awkward silence that followed by giving the five exorcists another surprising announcement.

"The five of you are to leave tomorrow. You are going to use either the ark, if it's fine by Allen —"

"That's fine."

"— or take the train. I guess it'll be the Ark, then. I expect you to be ready to go by seven-thirty in the morning. Good night, everyone!"

Kanda sheathed Mugen and stalked out of Komui's office wordlessly and, after several moments, the other four exorcists followed. Lenalee dropped back to match her pace to Celestia's, who was strolling quietly along at the back of their group. Lowering her voice to a whisper, Lenalee asked, "Do you think we'll have to get wands and perform magic, too?"

Celestia narrowed her eyes thoughtfully and pondered a response. "Well, I wouldn't say that for sure…maybe we'll just have to be guests or something. To a normal human's eyes, I'd say that using our anti-akuma weapons might look like magic itself, but we might have to, so prepare yourself!"

Lenalee smiled and walked off to her room. After bidding everyone good night, Celestia entered her room and sighed. Tomorrow was going to prove a difficult day. Difficult indeed.

oOo_oOo_oOo

"Allen-kun! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Lavi shouted. Kanda sighed in irritation.

"Che. Stupid, slow Moyashi."

"What was that BaKanda?"

"I said, stupid, slow Moyashi."

It's Allen! A-L-L-E-N! At least I'm not slow to the point where I can't even remember someone's name! Come on, it's only got two syllables!"

"I don't give a fuck about your name, Moyashi. Now shut your fucking mouth and get your slow ass over here so we can go."

"Why don't you —"

"Alright, we get it! You two hate each other to death! Now let's go!" Celestia interrupted impatiently, her hand unconsciously fingering the diamond on her choker a.k.a. her Innocence. Having seen the threatening movement, the two broke up their quarrel and ended up glaring wordlessly at each other instead, which looked somehow worse than before. Celestia sighed and motioned towards Allen.

"Could we please get going?"

Allen looked up, his heated glare being immediately replaced by a pleasant smile. "Got it."

He stepped into the Ark, the four other exorcists following suite. They trailed him to a large, spacious room which was seemingly empty save for a huge ivory piano and an ivory-colored sofa. Allen took a deep breath and, walking over to the musical instrument, began to press the ivory keys, playing a beautiful song. The lyrics instantly popped into Celestia's mind.

_And__ so, the boy falls into a deep sleep_

_The struggling flame lay in the ashes_

_One by one, two by two_

Immediately, a door appeared and Allen stepped through it. His hand appeared a moment later, beckoning for the rest to follow. "Don't worry! It's safe!"

Celestia shrugged, looking at her friends, who were waiting for her to step through. Taking a deep breath, she braced herself and walked straight into the bright white abyss. Appearing on the other side a moment later, Celestia gasped. The place was completely different than what she expected. An alley full of abnormal looking people stretched a long way. There seemed to be shops along the sides of the never-ending stretch of land. Kanda appeared a moment later, followed by Lenalee, then finally Lavi. They all stared (except Kanda) at the strange people with the long robes as they bustled about. Suddenly, a crackling noise came from Stain, Celestia's silver golem, and a second later, Komui's voice could be heard.

"NOOOOO! Not my sweet little Lenalee! No! You can't get married! You can't leave your brother alone! YOU CAN'T!"

Suddenly, Reever's voice broke in, sounding very irritated. "Supervisor, just hurry up with your report and then fill out these forms."

A loud sigh came from the Dark Order's end and the five exorcists were startled by Komui's serious tone of voice when it started speaking.

"Alright, you five are required to get a wand each. You're going to be attending a school, so you might as well be prepared. You aren't required to wear the uniform, though, seeing as you are actually enrolled as guests. Oh yeah, and try not to blow up the school or kill anyone that's not an akuma, especially you, Kanda. Got it?"

Four of them agreed, while Kanda just che-ed.

"Good. Now, don't do anything reckless that might expose your identity. It will eventually be exposed, that much is certain, so be careful." With that, the five exorcists started on their way.

One hour later, they had each acquired a wand and were making their way to the Hogwart's Express. Once inside, Celestia pulled the shining white diamond off her black choker and activated her Innocence. It turned into a dazzling silver and gold sharp-looking feather and silver and gold wings sprouted from her back. Then she gently pried open the door and swiftly swung her Innocence, making sure that there wasn't any akuma there. After giving the compartment a once over, just to certify its safety, the five exorcist sat down. Kanda sat beside the window and Celestia sat next to him. Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen sat across from them. At first, there was an awkward atmosphere, but things relaxed after Lenalee offered a topic for conversation.

"So, what do you think we're here for?" the Asian girl inquired. That question made Kanda snort, but when Lenalee turned to pout at the Japanese teen, he fell silent and continued looking out the window, while muttering something that sounded like "_Isn't it obvious?_"

"Well," Lavi began, "We're here to retrieve an Innocence fragment, but from my point of view, that is going to be a difficult task." The three other exorcists gave him a confused look, while the fifth of them still had his impassive gaze fixed on the window. Lavi continued dramatically, "This place _always_ has paranormal activity going on, so how can we possibly find the Innocence? We, my friends, are _doomed!_"

A heavy silence followed this statement. Celestia and Lenalee exchanged grave looks as Allen touched one hand to his eye. Then, Lavi opened his mouth, obviously about to make another dramatic speech, when Kanda interrupted him. "Shut up, Baka Usagi! Don't underestimate me. Or would you prefer me to show you?" he said coldly, while his hand went to Mugen, who was strapped to his side. Lavi understood the threat and wisely kept quiet. The earlier awkward silence returned as the five exorcists sat there, each engrossed in their own thoughts.

After a few minutes, their compartment door slid open and three people dressed in robes stepped in. They were arguing. A bushy-haired brunette was yelling at a red-haired boy, while a skinny boy with black, unruly hair and green eyes sighed, watching helplessly as his two friends bickered. There was an oddly shaped scar on his head. The sight reminded Celestia of Allen, Kanda, and Lavi.

The three newcomers seemed to have noticed the five other teens sitting there, witnessing the whole thing. They stopped talking abruptly, looking uncomfortably at the exorcists. The brunette broke the silence.

"So, are you new here?" she asked timidly. Kanda rolled his eyes and said, "What do you think?" Lenalee elbowed him gently in the side and replied, "Yes, we are. We're transfers from the Rose Cross Academy."

The brunette nodded. "I thought so. You guys look too old to be first years. These are my friends Harry and Ron." She added, looking at the two other boys standing behind her. They nodded and introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasly. Fifth year." the boy said in a casual manner. The last statement confused the exorcists. Fifth year? What did that mean?

"Hey, I'm Harry Potter." the other boy said. The trio looked expectantly at the exorcists as if they expected them to know who Harry was. The five friends exchanged looks of confusion. Finally, Allen stepped up and held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Allen Walker, and behind me are Kanda, Lavi Bookman, Lenalee Lee, and Celestia." The silver-haired teen said in gentlemanly manner. The Golden Trio was momentarily stunned at the fact that the exorcists didn't know who Harry is. The brunette nodded hello. She held out her hand and shook Allen's.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger, also a fifth year. You're Celestia, you're Lenalee, you're Lavi and you're Kanda, right? Do you have a last name?" Hermione asked the raven-haired teen sitting stoically through the whole commotion.

Lavi burst out laughing and Celestia and Allen joined in. Lenalee giggled lightly while Kanda looked irritated and he opened his mouth to give a stinging retort but Lavi beat him to it.

"Sorry for the confusion guys, but Kanda _is_ his last name." the red-headed exorcist said, chuckling merrily. His laughter increased as he took in the confused faces of the trio.

"Then…what's his first name?" Hermione asked, bewildered. Lavi opened his mouth again, but Kanda swiftly unsheathed Mugen and pointed it at the red-head's throat.

"Don't you dare…" Lavi promptly shut his mouth at the threat. Celestia, however, spoke up.

"His first name's Yuu. Yuu Kanda." The exorcist said, her long, waist-length silver hair swishing and her mint green eyes flashed intelligently. These were her exotic features. When she first arrived at the Order, everyone had thought at first that she was Allen's relative, because it's hard to find two teenagers with hair that was naturally white. Hermione turned to her.

"Do you have a last name?" she asked the silver-haired girl. Celestia shook her head.

"If I did, I don't remember it." the exorcist said softly.

All of a sudden, the compartment door slid open again. Everyone turned to face the doorway as three people stepped in. The boy in the middle had light blond hair and green eyes. On either side of him stood two boys that were built like gorillas. The blond one sneered.

"Hey, Potty, got another few freaks to keep you company?" he drawled. Before he could utter another word, Mugen was one inch away from his throat. Kanda glared at the newcomer with narrowed eyes.

"Say that again to my face, you fucking –"

Celestia elbowed the Japanese swordsman in the side. "Language!" she muttered, but it didn't seem to have an affect on Kanda since the silver-haired girl was glaring at the blondie with equal force. Allen's polite smile faltered and Lenalee and Lavi exchanged shocked glances. Harry and Ron were seething and Hermione looked like she was itching to punch the new boy in the face.

"Get lost, Draco Malfoy." Harry growled out. Draco sneered.

"Who's going to make me?" he drawled. His answer was two anti-akuma weapons thrust into his face, one Mugen and one Seraphic Charm, namely Celestia's weapon. The sword and the feather-blade were inches from his face, making him take a step or two back. His two gorilla-like companions looked stunned at the revelation of such dangerous weapons.

"W-wh-what are you doing with those? Professor Dumbledore will confiscate them!" Malfoy stammered. Kanda growled. "I'd like to see him try." The dark-haired exorcist said threateningly and Celestia narrowed her eyes in agreement. Lenalee looked at her two friends then at the newcomers, then back to Kanda and Celestia. Then she sighed and let them continue with it. Kanda needed this opportunity to let his aggression out and Celestia could very well fend for herself. Lenalee made a mental note to stop them once the verbal fight was done and the physical fight began.

However, that wasn't needed. The one named Draco Malfoy backed slowly away from the weapons and, once far enough, turned on his heel and stalked away, too scared to make a comeback. When he had gone, Kanda and Celestia relaxed their stance and sat back down, deactivating their Innocence. Harry noticed for the first time that Kanda and Celestia looked like exact opposites with their hair color. Allen also looked like Celestia's twin.

"Excuse me, but are you related?" he asked the two exorcists. Allen, having realized that the question was directed at him, gave a small smile.

"No, not that I know of." the British boy said. Suddenly, the train lurched to a stop and the exorcists almost fell off the seats. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked through the window.

"We're here." the Boy-Who-lived announced.

* * *

><p>AN – Well, it's done, my first Harry Potter and D. Gray Man Crossover.

R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Thanks to all people who read the first chapter and sorry to keep you waiting! Your support is appreciated!

* * *

><p>They filed off the train and followed the Golden Trio to some carriages. Allen took one look and his silver irises widened at the sickening sight in front of them and he gasped. A mass of skeletal flesh in the shape of two demented horses was pulling the carriage. Hearing the gasp, the rest of the exorcists turned to stare at the horses. Lavi's eyes widened and Kanda glared at the…<em>things<em> suspiciously. Lenalee covered her mouth and Celestia looked horrified, her mouth gaping in a silent scream.

"Hey, Lavi. Do you know what these are? You know, cuz you're a Bookman and all…" Celestia demanded, her entire body shaking. Lavi shook his head slowly.

"Why, have you seen them before?" the Bookman Jr. asked. Celestia froze, then took a deep breath.

"Yes."

"Where?" Lenalee asked softly, her eyes averting to meet Celestia's mint green ones. She hesitated.

"When I was young."

_**Flashback**_

"_Mother!"_

_A nine year old Celestia shouted desperately into the burning house, her ebony hair swirling around in the cold night breeze. Akuma surrounded the house, shooting purple missiles from every direction. Celestia screamed as a shape emerged from the house, but it was only her mother._

"_Run, Celestia, run!" she cried. Celestia slowly backed away and turned to run just as her mother let out a horrible scream. Frightened, Celestia turned around, just in time to see a flying missile strike her mother in the heart. She started to run back, but her mother stopped her._

"_Go!"_

_Terrified, Celestia ran into the forest and hid behind a tree, crying. All of a sudden, hooves thundered on the forest floor. Mysterious voices shouted at each other in foreign languages. Celestia cowered behind the tree and peeked out. A horrifying sight met her red eyes. Eight riders were sitting atop eight skeletal horses. The animals looked dead and their eyes were just empty sockets. Celestia screamed. At once, the riders turned to her._

"_There! Get her!"_

_Celestia shrieked and covered her ears, wishing everything was just a bad dream._

_But the nightmare was real._

_**End Flashback**_

"Celestia! Are you alright?" Celestia!"

Lavi's voice jerked her back to reality. She realized that everyone was staring at her, concerned.

She forced a smile. "Come on, our carriage is going to leave."

_So that's what happened. My hair was originally black and my eyes were red. But what happened after that? How had my natural colors inverted?_

They boarded the carriages, trying not to look at the horses in the process. Finally, they reached the castle. The majestic building loomed up in front of them. Lavi looked on intelligently, capturing every single detail for his Bookman records. Kanda had his narrow-eyed gaze fixed on the giant castle while Lenalee and Allen were discussing something in hushed voices. Celestia still had her mind fixed on the new-found memories.

_What happened? Who were those people? I had a mom, but I can't remember her name! Did I have a father? If so, what happened to him? Ugh, I can't remember anything! _she thought. Suddenly a hand shook her out of her daydream. She looked up to see the face of Allen.

"We're here," the brit said, worry in his eyes at the distant look in hers. She got up and got off the carriage, making sure to avoid looking at the horrible sight at the front of the carriages. The five exorcists followed the tide of students rushing in to escape from the rain that had begun to pour. They hurried in too, for Lavi had begun to shiver and cling to Kanda, who was threatening to kill the red-head with Mugen. When they got inside, Lavi finally loosened his grip on Kanda's arm and Lenalee, Allen, and Celestia sighed in relief at being out of the cold weather.

Since everyone was heading into a great hall, chatting eagerly, so the Golden Trio and the five exorcists followed the tide. Once inside, the exorcists gasped (not including Kanda) at the amazing sight that met their eyes.

As they walked into the hall, the exorcists gaped in amazement at the groups of candles that floated in the air, completely defying gravity. What drew their attention the most was the ceiling. It looked like the night sky, raindrops falling but not touching the ground. They were distracted when Harry and his friends sat down at a long table.

"Where are we supposed to sit?" Lenalee asked. Lavi shrugged and replied, "I guess we should stand for now."

"Che."

"What are you che-ing about now?" Allen asked, his silver irises sparking with annoyance.

The Japanese man was about to reply, by the looks of it, but just as he opened his mouth, a very old wizard with a long (and when I say long, I mean LONG) beard stood up, looking as if he were about to make an announcement, which he apparently was.

"Well, everyone, welcome back to Hogwarts and I hope we have a great year together."

"It's that Umbridge woman!" Harry exclaimed. The exorcists followed his gaze and saw a squat woman dressed completely in pink apart from her robes and she wore ugly rings on each of her chubby fingers.

"Who?" said Hermione.

"She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge!"

"Nice cardigan," Ron said, smirking.

"She works for Fudge!" Hermione repeated, frowning. "What on earth's she doing here, then?"

"Dunno…"

Hermione scanned the staff table, her eyes narrowed. "No," she muttered, "no, surely not…"

The exorcists looked on interestedly as the plump woman began to deliver her speech, coughing now and then (hem, hem). By the time she had finished, several students were asleep. When Dumbledore rose to speak again, they immediately perked to attention.

"We have several guests amongst us this year." The aged wizard beckoned to the exorcists for them to come forward. They obliged, walking to the stand in front of the staff table, then they turned to face the four house tables. Dumbledore nodded at them to introduce themselves.

"Yo! I'm Lavi Bookman, eighteen years old." said the overly cheerful red-head. Several whispers rose among the female body and swelled when he winked at them.

"Allen Walker, fifteen. It's a pleasure to meet you." the brit said in a gentlemanly manner, offering everyone a polite smile.

"Hello, I'm Lenalee Lee. I'm sixteen."

"Celestia, I'm seventeen. It's nice to meet you." The white haired girl smiled politely.

"Kanda, eighteen."

Everyone was silent, taking in the newcomer's appearances.

"_Is that a sword?"_

"_Just look at that scar! And the hair too.."_

"_Oh my god, is that a hammer?"_

"_At least the girls look normal…"_

A vein started popping in Kanda's forehead, so Celestia quickly gave Dumbledore a questioning look. The headmaster cleared his throat.

"You may sit where ever you please." he told them.

The exorcists' gazes shifted to the table where the Golden trio were seated and they made their way to the table. Dumbledore smiled.

"Well then I guess I'll place you all in Gryffindor." The headmaster said, smiling. The exorcists nodded, though they had no idea what that meant.

"All right, everyone! Feast!"

Suddenly, golden platters filled with food appeared with a wave of his wand. Kanda twitched and Lavi jumped out of his seat with his hammer raised. Allen nearly fell off the bench and Lenalee and Celestia simply gasped and widened their eyes at the sudden appearance. Cautiously, the exorcists dug into their food. Soon they came to trust that their food was safe and began to relax. They listened carefully to the chatter of the wizards to see if they could pick up on anything Innocence-related.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking to (strangely) a ghost. Ron was the one talking.

"What blood? Surely you haven't still got -?"

The ghost looked highly affronted. "It's a figure of speech!" he exclaimed, his head looking strangely like it was about to fall off. "I assume I am still allowed to enjoy the use of whichever words I like, even if the pleasure of eating and drinking are denied me! But I am quite used to students poking fun at my death, I assure you!"

"Nick, he wasn't really laughing at you!" Hermione broke in, throwing a furious look at Ron.

However, Ron's mouth was already packed and he mumbled something that sounded like, "Node iddum eentup eschew," which the exorcists had no idea of the meaning behind it, but the ghost still looked offended as he glided away.

"Well done, Ron," Hermione growled in a dangerous tone that rivalled Kanda's.

"What? Can't I even ask a simple question?" the red-head asked.

"Forget it," Hermione huffed, turning back to her food. Celestia smiled knowingly at the exchange, having experienced things like that many times (*cough* Kanda and Allen *cough*).

Suddenly, the white-haired exorcist locked eyes with a greasy-haired man sitting at the staff table. His eyes were like dark pools of nothingness. She felt a strangling sensation at her throat and wondered briefly if her Innocence was trying to choke her. But when she looked back into the empty eyes, she knew that he was the cause of this. She gave herself away to the tempting darkness of her mind. She felt her body fall to the ground and heard voices, voices calling her name.

But she paid them no heed. She allowed blackness to wash over her consciousness and surrendered herself to the darkness…

* * *

><p>Done!<p>

This is what Celestia would have looked like if her colors hadn't inverted - .com/ Just look in my Gallery in the D. Gray Man folder ^^

R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble at HQ

HEY GUYS! GUESS WHAT? I UPDATED!

* * *

><p>"<em>Run, you little brat. Run until you can run no more, because I'll find you, wherever you are, and then I'll KILL you!"<em>

_Insane laughter echoed of the crystalline walls as Celestia ran. She ran with all her might, hoping that there could be some way to shake off her pursuer. Tears leaked from her eyes. All she wanted was to see her mother again. She had raised her mother's soul in hope to revive her, but unfortunately, the Millennium Earl had other plans. So here she was, running away from her own mother. Celestia wondered briefly if she should just stop and get killed. After all, she had nothing to live for anymore._

_But she knew that if she died, her mother would only take over her body and kill others. She had to live on, to spare the pain and grief of everyone else. She could hear the thudding of hooves on the clean glass tiles as she ran, panting for breath._

_Her legs shook until she collapsed on the cold floor. She heard the people on horseback surround her and she closed her eyes and gave away to the clouding blackness. Right before she faded away, she heard yelling and she felt the horses retreat. Celestia felt herself being lifted up and she stared into the face of an old white-haired man. He smiled kindly at her as she felt herself being dragged under…_

"Celestia? Oi, Celestia! Can you hear me? Oi!"

Celestia awoke to the sound of a certain loud redhead's voice. She groaned and sat up, her head throbbing and her heartbeat racing. She gradually became aware of her surroundings and saw the worried faces of Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi. Kanda was leaning on the doorframe and his eyes were closed, but Celestia could tell he was at least semi-worried.

"Oh, good! She's woken up!" Lenalee sighed in relief. She smiled happily and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Lavi and Allen leaned back and exchanged relieved glances. Kanda just scoffed and answered with his usual, "Che."

Suddenly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione burst in through the door opposite from the one Kanda was leaning on. Seeing that Celestia was up, they rushed up to her.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad that you're awake!" Hermione cried hysterically, pumping Celestia's hand up and down. Ron came next.

"I'm glad that you're awake. Hermione was practically in tears, asking whether you were okay," Ron said, glancing at the bushy haired girl that was glaring at him through her tears. "I'm glad you are." Harry nodded in agreement, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

Celestia was almost moved to tears. Gazing around at everyone in the room, even Kanda she found herself at a loss for words. No adjective was good enough to describe her happiness inside, so instead, she gave them one of her rarest smiles, one that could melt the heart of anyone (well, except Kanda).

"Thanks, guys…I'm not sure what to say…" Celestia managed while trying to hold back tears and failing epically. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and the three exorcists smiled while Kanda opened his eyes slightly.

Suddenly, Celestia's golem Stain let out a crackling sound and Reever's voice appeared.

"Lavi! Kanda! Lenalee! Celestia! Allen! Can you hear me?"

"Clear and strong, Reever!" Lavi called back. He added in a voice so low it was barely a whisper, "And we have company so don't say anything too weird, m'kay?"

There was a bit of shuffling on the other side and then Komui's way too cheerful voice broke out.

"Well, my lovely _students_," he exclaimed, emphasizing the 'students' and causing Kanda to twitch and the rest to smile nervously, "We're having a bit of trouble back here so we would appreciate it if you five could please come back and help – "

His cheerful demeanour was interrupted by a series of loud explosions on Komui's end, causing Ron, Harry, and Hermione, who were busy arguing about god knows what, to whip around and stare at the exorcists as if they had each grown a second head.

"What was that?" Ron asked nervously while the exorcists sweat-dropped and started to wave their hands nervously.

"Nothing! Nothing! Probably just an experiment gone wrong!" Celestia said nervously. While she had them distracted, (Hermione was all OH-MY-GOD-WHAT-KIND-OF-SCHOOL-DOES-EXPERINMENTS-THAT-END-IN-EXPLOSIONS?) Lavi asked Reever, "What's wrong?"

"The Noah Clan have invaded HQ and have brought two hundred Akuma with them. There are a few level ones and twos, but the majority seems to be level threes and fours."

"What?" Kanda hissed while Lavi stared incredulously at Celestia's golem. Lenalee and Allen exchanged shocked glances while Celestia managed a disbelieving glance at her golem before returning her gaze to a hysterical Hermione.

"Allen, could you please –"

BOOM

"- use the ark to come back?"

BOOM

"I already wrote a letter to –"

BOOM

"- Headmaster Dumbledore explaining -"

BOOM

"- everything, so no worries."

BOOM

"AND PLEASE HURRY!"

With that, the connection was cut and left the Golden Trio string at them.

"What was that about?" Harry demanded. Lavi was the first one to reply, naturally.

"Oh, our school needs our help cleaning some things up from the experiment, so we'll most likely be gone for the next couple 'a days, so ya!"

Harry looked at them suspiciously but in the end nodded slowly.

"Well, we'll be off then! Come on, Celestia!"

Celestia nodded and hopped off the bed.

When they were sure no one was around, the exorcists gave Allen some space so he could summon the Ark.

When the Ark appeared, the exorcists made to step forward but another explosion stopped them in their tracks. When the dust cleared, the exorcists discovered five silhouettes standing at the entrance of the glowing Ark.

"Yo, shounen. How's that arm of yours?"

Allen tensed and spat out a name.

"Tyki Mikk!"

The Noah leaned casually on thin air (t'is the skill of a Noah) and smiled pleasantly. Beside him hovered Road on a really nervous/evil-looking Lero (because only pumpkin-umbrellas can manage both expressions at once). Behind them stood Jasdero and Debitto, armed and guns pointing at each other and Skinn standing rigidly and cracking his knuckles threateningly.

On the exorcists' side, Allen activated Crown Clown and Lavi pulled out his hammer and stood with his hand on the hilt. Lenalee activated Dark Boots and Kanda unsheathed Mugen, falling into a fighting stance. Celestia was the only one who didn't move. She stood rigidly, one hand on her choker and looking at the Noah of Pleasure in shock.

"Tyki…nii-san?"

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUUUUN...<p>

lol, cliffy!

Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4: Reminisce

Sorry to keep you waiting!

DICLAIMER: I do not own –man. If I did, there would be Yullen every single episode. (I'm not kidding, I'm a HUGE Yullen fangirl)

* * *

><p>Celestia stared uncomprehendingly at the Noah in front of her. His eyes twinkled in amusement as he looked down at her.<p>

"Ah, Celestia, was it?" he drawled in a strange Malfoy-like way. His eyes glinted unnaturally in the gloom and made him seem a tad bit creepier than before. His hands were shuffling a deck of playing cards. Allen looked from Tyki – who was grinning like an idiot – to Celestia – who was still frozen in shock. Hesitantly, he asked, "Do you two know each other?"

Celestia, snapped out of her dream world by Allen's voice, nodded hesitantly. Her nod was so slight you would've missed it if you weren't paying enough attention. Allen inhaled sharply and looked questioningly at Celestia. She caught on and sighed heavily.

"It's…a long story." She stated. The exorcists nodded at her. She drew a weary breath and began.

"A long time ago, probably when I was nine, my house caught on fire…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"I had accidently run through my mother's garden."

"_Celestia! You ruined the garden again?" A woman scolded a young black-haired girl. She looked up with watery eyes._

"_I'm…sorry…Mother!" she wailed in between sobs and hiccups. "I promise it won't happen again!" Celestia sobbed. Her mother's face softened. She pulled Celestia into a loose hug._

"_It's okay. Just be careful next time." she soothed. Celestia gave a watery smile and nodded._

"_O*hic*kay!" she said. Her mother let her go and she skipped upstairs and entered her room. Humming quietly to herself, she closed the door._

"I had a piano in my room and I used to sit in front of it and play it for hours. That day, as I went to play my piano – my mother's favourite song, as an apology – I found not my piano but something else, something that chilled me to the bone…"

_As she turned around, her eyes widened. A ball shaped object was floating in her room, guns aimed at her head. She let out a startled scream. Her father, who was sitting in the next room, burst into Celestia's room._

_Letting out a shocked shout, he threw his body in front of Celestia's just as the thing fired. Its bullets sank into his chest, arms, and legs. His body convulsed and fell onto the bloodstained floor, twitching with spasms. Black stars appeared on his face and hands. His eyes rolled into his head and he disappeared into a cloud of dust which slowly disappeared into thin air._

"An Akuma. My father had died protecting me from the first dozen bullets that had been fired at me."

_Celestia stared with widened eyes at the spot where her father had been. Only his clothes remained. Suddenly her mother burst into the room. She opened her mouth to say something but when her gaze swept across the room, she closed it again._

_Suddenly, the thing's shape wavered and flickered like a flame and he was engulfed in a ball of purple flame. When the flames dissolved, there stood an almost human-like form, but it was missing its limbs. Instead, it had guns and swords as disfigured arms and legs._

_It fired again and again._

"It wouldn't stop firing its bullets. I had been rooted to the spot, desperate to do something but not knowing what."

_Celestia stood, terrified and willed herself to run. Run away from this madness and to somewhere safe. To somewhere where nightmares don't come true and everything would be peaceful. But somehow she knew that that would not happen. Here she was, staring into the face of death itself, a nine-year-old with no one to protect her. About to be shot and disintegrated into nothing._

"My mother tried to get me out of there. But as I said, I wouldn't budge. It was pretty stupid now that I look back on it." Celestia smiled ruefully.

_Time seemed to stop as the monster readied its weapons, guns and missiles trained on Celestia. Celestia saw her mother's mouth move, but she couldn't hear anything except the blood pounding in her ears. She saw her mother push her side roughly, but she couldn't feel anything aside for the ice cold fear running through her veins._

"I was terrified."

_Suddenly, a gunshot snapped her out of her paralysis. Eyes wide, Celestia turned her head slowly to see a bullet entering the right arm of her mother._

" 'Mother!', I remember screaming. I was snapped out of my daze and my legs hurried to her side."

"_GO, Celestia!" her mother croaked, "I'll follow you in a second."_

"And so I ran. I ran through the door of my room and down countless hallways. I didn't know where I was going. All I knew was that I had to get out of there. Out of the place of nightmares. Finally, I made it outside. I didn't even hesitate when my feet hit the soft soil of my mother's garden, not pausing when I heard a scream from inside the house. I only turned when I felt heat hit me in the back."

"My house was on fire. As I watched in horror, a figure emerged from the front door. A scream escaped my throat, but I realized that it was just my mom. As I prepared myself to run back to aid her, another bullet came, zooming straight towards her. I screamed out as it impaled her in the chest."

"I ran into the forest, where a gang of Noah, riding on those skeletal horse things that were pulling the chariots, chased me. The Earl was there. The bastard fooled me into thinking that he could bring back my parents. And, man, was I fooled. I brought my mother back, but she attacked me. And like the scaredy-cat I was, I ran again. I almost reached the edge of the forest when my tired and wobbly legs decided to collapse. And, like the dead girl I would undoubtedly become, I lay there, staring up at the leafy canopy of the trees above my head."

"Suddenly, I heard a gunshot and the sound of many hooves. I closed my eyes, sure that it was the Noah, ready to capture me and give my body to the skeletal form of my mother. But it wasn't. It was General Yeegar, and he saved me, brought me back to the order. As it turns out, I am an accommodator to the Innocence. I grew up at the Order."

As Celestia finished her story, the other four exorcists, who had been shifting restlessly, stilled. One by one they fixed their gazes at Celestia, who smiled bitterly.

"Ah, nice to know that you still remember me," Tyki drawled. "But, you haven't told them the whole story yet." Tyki smirked as Celestia paled. Gulping, she shook her head frantically, as if trying to get rid of disturbing images in her head. Tyki's smirk grew wider and he continued, "Well, if you're not going to, I'm going to have to."

"You see, I'm this girl's," he stopped as if pondering something. "Adopted brother." he finished. "It was her father who first came upon me. It was before she was born. We've always disagreed, her mother and I. But one day, I crossed the line. It was at a big party, the 10th anniversary of their marriage; I snuck into the house uninvited, and killed her mother's sister. Upon hearing the woman's screams, her mother rushed into the room in which lay the body of her sister, limp and lifeless, bleeding her soul out onto the ground. When she found out that I was the culprit, well," Tyki smirked, "That was the end of our mother – son relationship."

Celestia looked grim, hands clenched into fists. "You never came back after that." she ground out, hurt clear in her eyes. "I-"

"Enough talking, let's see some action already!" Road cut in. Her eyes gleamed with hunger for blood. Tyki smirked.

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed from grim to adrenaline powered as Road launched her razor candles towards the exorcists. Tyki's smirk grew as he watched the exorcists scramble away from the attack.

"Well, my former little sister," he drawled, "wars are meant to be fought, and you chose the wrong side."

Celestia drew her feather blades from their holsters and aimed them at the Portuguese Noah. "We'll see about that." She snarled. And like that, the battle had begun.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the crappy ending. It's like 11:00 and I need to sleep.<p>

Reviews are greatly appreciated! \(^_^)/


End file.
